CORE: Outreach and Recruitment (Core E) PI Name: Jason Karlawish Project Summary/Abstract The goal of the Penn ADCC Outreach and Recruitment (OR) Core (Core E) is to advance research and to develop the public's understanding of what is AD, and how to live with it. We achieve our goal through the mission of educating and empowering the Philadelphia region and the nation; collaborating with the Clinical, Data, and Neuropathology, Genetics and Biomarker Cores to recruit and retain research participants, and, in this new cycle, we are excited about innovative plans to collaborate with the Research Education Component (Core F) and Administrative Core to train the next generation of researchers. Our regional efforts to educate and empower have a focus on Philadelphia's African-American community. Our approach recognizes that we work in an aging state and in a diverse community, and that our task is to change behavior, such as persuading an older adult to join a study, or a clinician to adopt a new method to assess cognition. Successful behavior change requires not simply presenting information but innovative approaches that draw from behavioral economics, narratives, advertising and public health. The core's approach uses a highly collaborative administrative structure and processes so that it is well-integrated with the other Penn ADCC cores. Jason Karlawish, the core leader, is the co-associate director of the ADCC, associate director of and a researcher in the Clinical Core, and co-leader of the Research Education Component. Moreover, the Outreach and Recruitment and Clinical Cores share key staff dedicated to outreach to the African-American community. Our mission driven approach follows two overall strategies. First, each activity has an explicit statement of how it fulfills outreach, recruitment or retention, or educational efforts, with some activities fulfilling several of these efforts. Second, the more resources, such as time and effort that we expend on an activity, the more important it is to have measurements in place to assess outcomes.